Más que nada
by Jakke'91
Summary: Arturo se enfrenta a una gran decisión cuando un incidente fuerza a Merlin a revelar su magia. ¿Ejecutará las leyes de Camelot y sentenciará a Merlin a muerte? ¿O se alzará incluso contra sus propias creencias y miedos sobre magia? El mundo que Merlin y Arturo han construido juntos durante años se balancea ante los que parece una simple elección, pero no lo es.


Bueno, hacia tiempo que no traducía nada de Merlin, pero como no tengo intención de dejarlo aunque si me demore, les dejo este pequeño fic de Black_moral sobre este momento que nos hubiese gustado disfrutar más aunque no fuera de forma romántica en la serie, cuando Arturo descubre la magia de Merlin.

Espero la disfruten

Notas Autora:

Día 3 del Prompt de 2013 de Merthur Party, "El verdadero y futuro Rey y el mago más poderoso". ¡Adelante equipo naranja!

No estaba muy feliz con esto. Se me fue un poco de las manos hacia el final y no estaba segura de como concluirlo. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería tener un final triste, lo cual creo que pude haber prevenido la mayor parte. De todos modos, esto es una real inmersión en la relación de Arturo y Merlin, con Arturo como Rey y aún muy inconsciente de la magia de Merlin. Al menos, hasta que Merlin es obligado a revelarla con intención de salvarle la vida a Arturo. Esto es sobre la lucha en los sentimientos de Arturo; él vive para ver otro día, pero ya no conoce al hombre que estaba seguro de conocer en cuerpo y alma. El peso de ser rey en una tierra dónde el castigo a la magia es la muerte, ¿cómo se supone que va a sostener eso contra Merlin?

Espero que disfruten este trabajo. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Más que nada**

¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera alojado a un brujo en Camelot durante todos estos años? ¡Justo bajo sus narices, incluso! Un hombre en quien había confiado con su vida, con quien había compartido secretos que nadie más sabía, había luchado a su lado y habían hecho el amor en las sombras de noche. Esta persona que parecía tan frágil y pequeña a veces, especialmente cuando estaba arropado por sus brazos y el sol de la mañana hacía su aparición a través de la ventana y sus rayos besaban su pálida piel. Con Esos ojos azules, ese revoltoso pelo negro, esas orejas demasiado grandes y la sonrisa más tonta que podía calentar hasta los corazones más gélidos.

Merlin estaba sentado en una celda del calabozo justo en ese momento, muy lejos de la cama de Arturo y de sus brazos. Lo último que estaba haciendo era sonreír, y anhelaba el sol más que nunca, sentirlo en sus mañanas compartidas con Arturo, pasando sus dedos por su pecho, dormitando ante el relajante sonido de su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Esos pensamientos eran los que lo mantenían completo, estiró una mano para capturar los pequeños halos de luz que se las apañan para colarse a través de la polvorienta ventana de la celda. Había sido un juego de espera desde que fue arrojado ahí dentro, pesadas cadenas atando sus muñecas juntas.

Liberarse habría sido la tarea más sencilla. Murmurar un simple hechizo que destrozara estas cadenas, otro para abrir la puerta de la celda, y todo lo que necesitaba era estirar sus brazos y cada guarda que estuviera al otro lado saldría volando golpeándose contra los muros en un destructivo camino hacia la libertad. No quería estar ahí. Y aún así, lo estaba. No iba a escapar. Iba a quedarse ahí, y esperar, y ver que es lo que le ocurrirá. Fueron sus propias acciones, después de todo, el abrir la caja de Pandora. En su defensa, estaba salvando la vida de Arturo, como hacía todo el tiempo.

No había habido tiempo de pensar en otras opciones que aseguraran la vida de su rey. Estaban rodeados por bandidos por todos lados, separados de los caballeros, y Arturo, ese orgulloso y estúpido hombre –estaba preparado para enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos. Había empujado a Merlin tras él, espada firmemente en mano, y esos apasionados ojos azules estaban volando entre cada hombre dispuesto a lanzarse contra ellos.

Las emociones habían vencido la lógica, el corazón ganando a la cabeza. Había sido en cuanto la hoja dio contra la piel y Merlin no pudo fingir más. Diálogos internos enfrentándose mientras las acciones sucedían en el exterior, una voz casi inhumana que hizo a Arturo estremecerse y girarse justo para ver la transición de azul a dorado. Merlin había separado el mar, un maldito camino a ambos lados mientras tiraba de Arturo y le gritaba que corriera antes de que las olas cayeran de nuevo. Después lo que pasó era un poco difuso, sin detenerse y tardando una hora o más en escapar del valle de los reyes caídos hasta la libertad. Y todo lo que Arturo podía oír era el rugido de la voz de Merlin haciendo eco en sus oídos. Excepto, que no era la voz de Merlin. Era la voz de un mago.

El dolor en sus ojos, la traición, la incredulidad –Merlin podía verlo todo cuando Arturo presionó la punta de su espada contra su pecho. Merlin alzó sus manos rindiéndose al instante, podía sentir la espada temblar porque el hombre que la mantenía estaba tembloroso. Tuvo que apartar su mirada, incluso cuando Arturo le ordenó que le mirara. Sintió la hoja atravesar la tela de su túnica, pero aún así no miró. Antes dejaría que Arturo le atravesara con su espada porque dolería menos. Pero Arturo no lo hizo, como si supiera que esta sería una muerte más amable que hacer a Merlin arder en una estaca, colgado, o incluso decapitado.

"Eres un brujo," exhaló, esa última palabra saliendo con desprecio.

"Sólo por ti," respondió Merlin con voz temblorosa. "Sólo soy un brujo por ti, para protegerte."

Arturo se quedó callado un momento, pero no bajó su espada. Merlin se atrevió a mirarle con ojos brillantes, inseguro de si hablar y explicarse más, o huir tan lejos como pudiera. A decir verdad, no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; todo lo que quería hacer era apaciguar las emociones que se alzaban en el rostro de su rey. Quería abrazarle, disculparse, besarle para alejar la incertidumbre, la traición y el dolor y hasta que todo lo que pudiera ver fuera el amor arrugarse en las esquinas de los ojos de Arturo. El amor que coloreaba su cara y hacía su sonrisa tan brillante como el sol. El amor que ambos chillaban enredados en las sábanas mientras se corrían juntos y se ahogaban en un lío de extremidades y besos desesperados y promesas, y secretos que se perdían cuidadosamente.

"Todos estos años…" bastaron esas tres palabras para alejar toda esperanza de que hubiera una oportunidad de que todo estuviera bien. Merlin sólo podía decidir si huir, o quedarse.

"¡Habrías tenido que matarme!" Soltó Merlin con voz desesperada llena de miedo y fue suficiente para que Arturo tirara erráticamente su espada al suelo. Fueron tres pasos y sus enguantadas manos agarraron fuertemente sus brazos pero eso seguía estando muy lejos de acercarse al dolor de su corazón.

"¡¿Y crees que ahora no tendría que hacerlo?!" le gritó Arturo en respuesta. "¡Merlin! ¡Maldita sea Merlin! ¡Eres un brujo! ¡Eres un brujo!" y sacudió a Merlin como si de algún modo pudiera echar la magia de su cuerpo y tener al mismo inepto sirviente que tanto quería. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil eliminar el recuerdo de lo que había visto, y regresar a cuando despertaron juntos esa mañana cuando Merlin estaba jugando con un terco pelo rubio que nunca parecía comportarse sin importar cuan a menudo fuera combatido. Tuvieron picantes besos por la cara del otro, compartiendo tranquilas conversaciones y planes para después de una sencilla patrulla en la tarde hacia los bordes de Camelot.

Muchos de esos planes habían sido sellados con un beso.

"No lo harías-" empieza Merlin, y por un momento en el que Arturo vio las lágrimas en sus ojos y sintió el temblor en su cuerpo, realmente consideró ese pensamiento. Merlin no le estaba atacando, no estaba huyendo, no estaba haciendo nada más que mirarle con una plegaria en los ojos. Otro cualquier hombre con tales poderes podría haberlo matado en el acto, o mandarle volando lo suficiente lejos para huir de la escena. Pero Merlin no. Y Arturo no podía encajar que el mismo hombre que acababa de matar a unos cuantos hombres en el bosque fuera el que estaba ahora sacudiéndose como un niño desamparado que no quería más que a su madre.

Se había encontrado con muchos magos en sus viajes y nunca habían sido realmente malvados. Habían muerto por culpa de Camelot, habían salvado la vida de un caballero, su propia vida, incluso la de Merlin. Y en todos estos años en los que Merlin estuvo a su lado, ni una vez estuvo en ningún peligro. Merlin había tenido innumerables oportunidades para matarle, especialmente cuando compartían una cama, dónde Arturo estaba más vulnerable. Pero cualquier recuerdo preciado ahora quedaba embarrado por la suciedad de ese pequeño secreto, la realidad de que Merlin podría haberle matado. Lo que ese conocimiento debería dejarle era alivio, pero en su lugar sólo dejaba un regusto amargo en su boca. Porque nunca lo supo.

"Has infringido las leyes de Camelot," empezó Arturo con voz calma. "Me has mentido, me has…traicionado. Todo…todo lo que hemos tenido juntos, Merlin –no puedo ponerte por encima de la ley-"

"No espero que lo hagas," replicó suavemente Merlin, su voz ahogada por la derrota.

De algún modo, esto sólo enfureció a Arturo más. "¿Por qué?"

Y eso confundió a Merlin. "¿Por qué- ?"

"¿Por qué no estás escapándote? ¿Por qué sigues aquí parado cuando bien podrías empujarme lejos? ¿Podrías desaparecer? Si puedes encargarte de una docena de hombres con unas pocas palabras y un barrido de tu brazo, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

Merlin se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Estaba abrumado por sus propios por qués: ¿Por qué estaba Arturo preguntándole esto? ¿Por qué no le estaba arrestando? ¿Por qué le estaba mirando de una forma que traicionaba la traición que estaba expresando antes? ¿Por qué? Merlin estaba aterrorizado de pensar, una única respuesta. No quería decir lo equivocado; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera algo correcto que decir.

Y el silencio se alargó tanto que Arturo lo sacudió de nuevo. "Por amor de Dios, Merlin, ¡es tu oportunidad!" habló Arturo con desesperación, voz silenciosa y ojos muy abiertos. "Necesitas –"

Los labios de Merlin cubrieron los de Arturo, y el rey se quedó inmóvil en ese instante. Arturo se tensó, y sus manos suavizaron el agarre. Merlin vio sus ojos cerrarse, los suyos imitándole. Necesitaba torcer esos turbulentos pensamientos de su mente, las preguntas, las dudas, los miedos –todos ellos desaparecieron cuando la calidez le sobrecogió. La respuesta se volvió muy clara, brillando como un faro en el centro de todo. Era tan sencillo pero tan profundamente arraigado que no parecía ser posible que fuera eso. Merlin retrocedió, buscando los ojos de Arturo una vez el rey los abrió. Y sonrió. "¿Por qué, me preguntas…?" empezó, sus labios tan cerca que Arturo podía sentir cada palabra contra ellos mientras Merlin hablaba. "Arturo, tienes razón. Podría huir. Podría lanzarte lejos. Podría hacer muchas cosas, pero no las haría. Porque yo sólo uso magia por ti y para ti." Se pausó brevemente, Merlin sentía las lágrimas caer por su rostro. "Por ti, estúpido rey cabeza de chorlito, porque te quier-"

El dolor fue repentino, y la oscuridad rápida. El golpe directo de una espada justo en la cabeza de Merlin lo silenció, y nunca escuchó el grito de Arturo. Ni a Agravaine demandar que agarraran al brujo que había tratado de manipular al rey con su magia. Tampoco oyó la discusión que resultó de eso, ni a Agravaine convenciendo a Arturo que únicamente estaba bajo un hechizo que el brujo le había sostenido durante años, y que sabía muy bien que la magia no era más que una abominación. Después de todo, la magia mató a la madre de Arturo. La magia casi mató también al padre de Arturo. Y la magia podría haber matado perfectamente a Arturo también, de mano de una persona a la que Arturo había entregado su confianza una vez.

"¿De verdad vas a aceptar esto, Merlin?" le preguntó Gaius cuando le visitó. Merlin quería con todas sus fuerzas correr hacia los barrotes y abrazar al médico. Ni siquiera se le permitió eso, las cadenas tenía poco alcance, y Merlin no sabía como mirar a Gaius o responder a eso. No era como si tuviera otra opción. Bueno –la tenía –pero la opción no le dejaría tener el resultado que quería. No es que quisiera morir, tampoco, pero sobre todo, no quería dejar a Arturo.

"No hay otra forma," replicó finalmente, tragando el nudo de su garganta.

"Pero tu destino –" empezó a protestar Gaius.

"Quizás es este, Gaius. Quizás, tiene que ser así."

"Podrías escaparte. Tienes el poder. Podría ayudarte." El galeno lucía angustiado, sus viejos nudillos tornando a blanco mientras agarraba los barrotes con fuerza. Merlin era como un hijo para él; ¡De ninguna forma aceptaría que se rindiera así! "Merlin, ¿acaso entiendes la seriedad de esto? Te van a condenar a muerte."

"Lo sé. Pero Gaius, no puedo dejarle. Si huyo, nunca podré volver a Camelot. Si me quedo aquí, si no escapo…" Merlin se detuvo, porque ya sabía que ambas opciones tendrían el mismo resultado. Escapar obligaría a Merlin a nunca volver a Camelot junto a Arturo. Aceptar la muerte bajo las leyes de Camelot acabaría con la vida de Merlin, y Arturo sería obligado a observar como la vida se le arrancaba. Fue entonces cuando el peso de la realidad cayó sobre Merlin, y se permitió decir que el peso de eso hizo colapsar sus piernas y mandarlo al suelo. No importaba ningún camino, ¿no era así? En ambos casos, iba a perder a Arturo.

Y Arturo iba a perderle a él.

Arturo estaba paseándose una y otra vez en la noche. Había visto a gente de todas posiciones, desde amigos de Merlin hasta oficiales que estaban tan convencido como Agravaine de que había sido hechizado por el mago que había pretendido ser sólo un sirviente. Había poco que pudiera hacer o decir, manos atadas y garganta cerrada. Le había dado la oportunidad de huir a Merlin hacía un día o así. Pero Merlin, ese terco estúpido, no se movió ni cuando Arturo vio a Agravaine aproximarse. Ese terco idiota le había besado en su lugar. Le había confesado sus sentimientos por él. Había llenado su corazón y se lo había roto al mismo tiempo porque Arturo había sido obligado a dictar sentencia a un hombre que no sólo era su amigo, ni su sirviente, sino su amante. Y aunque Merlin no había sido capaz de terminar la frase, Arturo ya lo sabía.

Porque él quería a Merlin de igual forma.

Eso fue lo que hizo la decisión que sabía debía tomar.

"Gaius me dijo que serás el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra."

Merlin no dijo nada. Sólo miró a las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas tiradas en el suelo, sus confusos ojos miraron a Arturo sin entender que era lo que ocurría. Arturo no le miró, no aún. Estaba ocupado estudiando las muñecas de Merlin, agarrándolas entre las suyas y pasando el pulgar por la zona enrojecida de la piel.

"Eso no podrá pasar si estás aquí encerrado."

"Arturo…"

"No entiendo porqué te lo estás poniendo tan difícil. Por qué permites que te maten en la hoguera. Por qué te entregas como un criminal, en lugar de pararte como el héroe que deberías ser-"

"¡Arturo!"

Arturo paró, y alzó la mirada, Merlin vio las lágrimas que había ahí y dudó. Sus propios ojos pesaban por la emoción.

"¿Qué…" consiguió decir después de un momento. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Arturo sonrió, y presionó los labios sobre esas muñecas que olían ligeramente al metal oxidado. Cerró los ojos, en silencio, antes de buscar la mirada de Merlin, "Estoy haciendo lo que debería haberte hecho desde el principio. Te estoy dejando marchar."

"No puedes – yo …quiero decir - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vas a explicar esto?" le preguntó Merlin con una incrédula mirada. Su voz baja, como si estuviera avergonzado de explicar su culpa, sus mentiras y engaños. "Después de todo, tengo mag-"

Arturo le silenció, un dedo presionado en el medio de la boca de Merlin. Merlin empezó a protestar, al menos, hasta que el dedo del rey fue reemplazado por sus labios, y los dos compartieron un beso con únicamente la iluminación de las antorchas como testigo. Los ojos de Merlin se cerraron, y alzó las manos para tocar la cara de Arturo. Empujándolo contra la pared, Merlin sintió el fuerte cuerpo de Arturo contra él, sus cálidas respiraciones entrelazadas. Se besaron hasta que no pudieron más, Arturo se alejó de Merlin y ambos jadearon, mirándose con emoción arrasadora.

"No lo haces." Dice firmemente. "El único testigo fui yo. Ni siquiera mi tío puede asegurar nada sin mí, y lo único que yo voy a decir es que tú salvaste mi vida. Lo cual no es mentira." Pausó, y miró lejos brevemente, antes de mirar a Merlin una vez más. "No puedo borrar lo que vi, y ni siquiera estoy diciendo que esté bien con ello. Pero, hay algo más importante para mí que estas malditas leyes._ Alguien_ más importante."

"¿Alguien más importante…?" repitió Merlin con cejas arrugadas.

Arturo rió repentinamente, aunque Merlin no encontraba lo gracioso en lo que acababa de decir. "Honestamente, ¿Merlin? ¿Se supone que serás el mago más grandioso del mundo? Ciertamente un mago requiere de algo de cerebro para ser capaz de manejar su magia."

"Si, bueno, ¡no es como si el único y futuro rey sea un gran genio tampoco!" soltó Merlin con tono indignado. Esto sólo hizo que Arturo lo besara de nuevo, murmurando contra sus labios.

"Tú eres más importante para mi, Merlin. Más que mantener las leyes de Camelot." Hizo una breve pausa. "No quiero perder lo que hemos construido juntos. Llámame egoísta, llámame hipócrita –"

Merlin sonrió. "Ok, tú egoísta, hipócrita…"

"Te quiero." Confesó Arturo antes de que Merlin pudiera terminar su frase, y agarró a Merlin con sus manos y lo arrastró fuera de la celda. "Te quiero, Merlin. Y no hay manera de que me quede parado viéndote morir. No puedo y no lo haré. Y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que verás un próximo día y el siguiente después de ese –hasta que te conviertas en el mago más poderoso del mundo que estás destinado a ser, o moriré intentándolo."

Merlin no podía hablar. No sabía que decir. Sólo agarró más la mano de Arturo mientras salían de la mazmorra, subían las escaleras, y quien se atreviera a decir una palabra –incluido Agravaine – fue silenciado por la determinación en lo ojos de Arturo. El silencio se estiró hasta que Merlin escuchó la puerta de la cámara del rey abrirse y cerrarse, y fue guiado hasta una cama de la que tenía la certeza que nunca más vería.

La noche pasó con placeres y llantos, cuerpos uniéndose y lágrimas alejadas por besos. La pira dónde Merlin iba a ser quemado al día siguiente fue desmontada, y Arturo abrazó al hombre más cerca cuando el sol salió para saludar a Camelot con un nuevo día, con rayos besando la pálida piel de Merlin. Merlin se revolvió y miró a su rey, y se estiró para tocar su cara con delicadeza, Arturo giró la cara para besar esa palma.

"¿Arturo?"

"¿Mm?"

"Ese día –antes de… antes de todo… yo quería decírtelo…"

"Dímelo…"

"Te quiero."

Arturo sonrió débilmente. "Lo sé."

"Y, quiero decir que, mientras te aseguras de que seré el mago más poderoso, yo me aseguraré que tú cumplas con ser el único y futuro rey que estás destinado a ser." Se paró, sonriendo. "O moriré intentándolo."

"Bueno, con suerte," replicó Arturo, "ninguno de los dos tendremos que morir intentándolo."

Y como para inmortalizar esas palabras, Merlin se alzó y besó a Arturo.

Con suerte así sería.


End file.
